


The supreme dance

by Sabichii



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Bruce Wayne Feels, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Idiots in Love, M/M, Protective Clark Kent
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:21:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27205826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sabichii/pseuds/Sabichii
Summary: Clark y Bruce bailan juntos, pero los corazones de Batman y Superman danzan a un mismo ritmo.
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	The supreme dance

Sus manos rozaban con delicadeza las curvas de su cintura, sus labios se apretaron a los ajenos con tal profesionalidad que ni en sus sueños más húmedos hubiera sido tan excitante. El jadeo que salió de su boca en busca de oxígeno fue lo único que los detuvo en el acalorado momento. Ambos pares de ojos se cruzaron por un instante, los unos admirando a los otros y los otros incrédulos de tener a semejante dios frente a ellos. 

—Yo… Lo siento mucho, no debí —Clark se disculpó, se alejó un paso mientras intentaba agarrar la cámara que se balanceaba de su cuello. 

—No, esto… Está bien… No es… —Bruce siempre fue una persona admirada por su gran elocuencia, sin embargo, en aquel momento, su más grande don lo estaba dejando como un total idiota, pero ¿Cómo no lo iba a idiotizar semejante hombre que se había parado frente a él?

—¿Sr. Wayne? ¡Sr. Wayne! Allí está. Sus invitados lo esperan. Es momento del discurso de inauguración —La voz chillona de la chica encargada de llevar los preparativos de la gala los hizo separarse definitivamente. Ambos hombres se pusieron rígidos, mirando incómodos hacia lados opuestos. La chica los miró confundida —¿Todo bien? 

—Sí, voy enseguida —La cámara no pasó desapercibida por la fémina, que miró con el ceño fruncido a quien se imaginó era un reportero. 

—Si este  _ paparazzi _ lo está molestando, llamaré a seguridad. 

—No, no me estaba molestando. No es necesario —Bruce se adelantó, pasó una mano por los hombros de la chica y le sonrió, empujándola sutilmente de nuevo hacia la sala principal —Espero verlo de nuevo Sr. Kent, un placer — Y después de darle una mirada de soslayo, siguió en una conversación trivial que el Sr. Kent no escuchó al estar tan turbado por aquella situación. 

Había besado a Bruce Wayne, él, un granjero, un reportero, un hombre. Ni siquiera Louis había llegado tan lejos. Una pequeña risa se le escapó por esa pequeña victoria personal ante ella, mientras acomodaba de nuevo sus lentes que se resbalaban por su nariz. Lo gracioso del asunto había sido que fue la misma Louis quien le mandó a interrogar al magnate: ‘Siendo una chica buscará otras intenciones’, dijo, ‘Bruce Wayne solo busca una cosa que tú no le puedes dar’, aseguró. Por estos motivos fue él quien abordaba al millonario, pero nunca pensó que sus preguntas se fueran a un campo tan enrevesado que terminaría con ambos besándose de una manera tan salvaje. 

Después de aquel momento, fue difícil prestar atención al discurso del hombre, sobre todo cuando sus ojos solo podían fijarse en aquellos apetitosos labios. Por su parte, Bruce ni siquiera estaba concentrado en lo que leía, el roce del otro aún lo tenía embobado y el solo hecho de pensar que estaba entre el público escuchándolo hacía que se sintiera extraño. 

—Espero que podamos recaudar mucho esta noche para nuestra amada fundación —Los aplausos no se hicieron esperar cuando acabó, los flashes cegadores de las cámaras tampoco. 

Bruce Wayne volvió a bajar al salón mezclándose entre saludos y halagos de sus invitados. Por su parte, Clark Kent se diluyó entre la muchedumbre hacia la salida. 

No era que no quisiera quedarse en la fiesta. Es decir, ¿Quién no quería? Más aún cuando sabía que tenía la oportunidad de oro de acabar enredado en las sábanas de seda del príncipe de Gotham, pero no, mejor era retirarse antes de cometer alguna imprudencia. Era Superman ¡Por el amor de los dioses! No podía ir por ahí comportándose de esa manera ¿Y si el tal Bruce Wayne lo descubre en medio de una noche de pasión? ¿Si había alguna emergencia? Cualquier cosa podía comprometer su  _ alter ego _ y no podía poner en peligro un secreto tan grande como el suyo. A veces ser un héroe costaba demasiado, pero que no se diga nunca que Clark "Smalville" Kent nunca pudo hacer caer a alguien en un par de minutos. 

La gala, como siempre, no duró toda la noche para el príncipe de Gotham, tenía otra fiesta a la que asistir: La noche en una caótica Gotham. Para Batman la noche era una pista de baile, sus pasos eran coordinados y certeros, su pajes de compañía especialmente entrenados para ser perfectos. Sus compañeros de baile, los más imbéciles que podría encontrarse. 

—¿Una noche dura? —Ni siquiera se dignó a mirar quién era. La profunda voz del hombre de la ciudad del sol estaba tan grabada en sus tímpanos, casi tanto como la risa estruendosa de Dick. 

—¿Qué quieres? —Respondió con otra pregunta, era extremadamente consciente de que el otro odiaba eso, pero era justamente la causa por la que lo hacía. 

—Escuché que fue una noche dura. 

—No ha sido una noche dura. Sobras aquí —Quizá tendría que haberse quedado en la fiesta de la fundación y buscar al ardiente reportero que conoció ¿Pero a quién engañaba? Tenía mejores planes como Batman y el chico de Kansas había desaparecido quién sabe dónde. 

—Me pregunto si algún día serás amable. 

—No guardes mucho las esperanzas —Negó. No sabía por qué de todas las personas, justo con él, era quien más difícil se le hacía acercarse. 

Voló a su alrededor hasta ponerse frente a él. Cualquiera esperaría unos ojos fríos mirándole pero solo podía ver las lentes de la máscara brillar. Se tentó un momento a ver tras ella, pero eso no sería digno de él. Batman se movió a su derecha, Superman, en un juego, lo hizo hacia el mismo lado y , así, repitió el juego cuando se movió hacia la izquierda. 

—¿Es que quieres bailar? —La pregunta fue ruda, pero el héroe de Metrópolis solo pudo sonreír. 

Sí. 

Quería bailar una danza interminable con el caballero de la noche. Una en donde supiera con certeza que el corazón del otro palpitaba a toda velocidad por él. Poner sus manos sobre sus caderas, hacer la capa girar enloquecida por el viento de la noche. Era una escena imaginaria que, probablemente, nunca tendría. 

Se conformó con seguirlo un par de pasos atrás cuando Batman decidió que no quería seguir moviéndose de aquí para allá con él. Sabía que su permiso de acompañante era denegado, pero esa noche no le importó romper un poco las reglas. 

—¿Es que piensas seguirme toda la noche? 

Preguntó por fin el caballero de Gótica Superman flotó a su lado. Llevaba incordiándolo un par de horas, pero Batman tampoco había dicho nada, al menos hasta ahora. Lo ignoró por un momento, se sentó en el borde del edificio y se recostó contra una de las gárgolas. En cualquier otro momento hubiera pensado que era algo tétrico, pero justo ahora se sentía de una extraña manera acogedor. 

—¿Quieres que me vaya? 

Batman solo lo miraba, estaba parado a su lado, envuelto en aquella capa oscura. Se imaginó que tras esa máscara sus ojos lo miraban fijamente y que, además, se entrecerraban poco a poco en una respuesta indescifrable entre un ‘sí’ y un ‘no’. 

—No sé qué significa ese movimiento ‘no’ movimiento, ¿Sabes? Puedo ver a través de las cosas pero definitivamente aún no sé leer la mente. 

En su cabeza sonó como una amistosa broma, pero el leve gruñido y su mueca de disgusto, que sí podía ver, le dejaron saber que definitivamente no fue gracioso. Sin embargo, las dudas sobre sus dotes de comediante se vieron disipados por el sonido de algunos disparos dentro del edificio que tenían al frente.

El Iceberg siempre fue un lugar fino, pero repleto de la peor escoria. Batman había entrado por el techo, rompiendo con el vidrio roto el sonido de  _ ‘Tick to heaven’ _ que siguió sonando a pesar de la confusión que ya se había formado por los disparos anteriores. Las peleas, los golpes y los puños, a veces Bat a la izquierda mientras Sups iba hacia la derecha, eran como una especie de baile. En algunas ocaciones se movían hacia el lado contrario. Otras se encontraron de frente y se esquivaron de la manera más profesional. 

Y el trabajo estaba terminado. 

La canción seguía sonando.

_ ‘I got my ticket to heaven and everlasting life’  _

Probablemente el tocadiscos tenía mucha suerte porque seguía intacto. De pronto, ambos héroes se vieron parados en medio del salón, uno delante del otro. Batman seguía con su pose inamovible. Superman no pudo evitarlo, hizo una pequeña reverencia y extendió su mano, como cualquier caballero al iniciar un baile. 

_ ‘I got a ride all the way to paradise’ _

Bruce entrecerró los ojos ante la acción. Se dio la vuelta en una pose que a Clark por dentro le supo a puro orgullo; lo único que pudo ver fue la capa del caballero de la noche revoloteando mientras seguía el rumbo de su dueño hacia una salida oscura. 

  
  


Tres días desde la última vez que se habían visto. Clark tuvo de nuevo que asistir a una de esas galas en Gotham y, por primera vez, estar en la ciudad oscura no le pareció mala idea. Por un lado, la idea de encontrarse con Wayne y poder besarlo otra vez era divertida, por otra, poder acercarse hasta Batman y alegrarle un poco la noche no sonaba nada mal. 

Sin embargo, no todo era color de rosa, porque, rápidamente, se dio cuenta que en la fiesta se había colado un sospechoso de la otra noche. Lo siguió hasta el baño, sin darse cuenta que al otro lado de la habitación el objeto de su lujuria, Bruce Wayne, se movía con gracia por entre los invitados para perderse en algún pasillo. 

Clark había entrado al baño, antes de que el sospechoso se diera cuenta que lo estaba siguiendo; después de cinco minutos de estar atrapado en el cubículo escuchó la puerta abrirse. Iba a salir, entonces, de nuevo, la puerta exterior del baño se abrió y Bruce Wayne lo pilló en medio de su escapada.

—¿Hola? —La sonrisa de Clark envió una chispa de recuerdo de la fiesta anterior al millonario, sus labios sobre los suyos, sus manos por todo su cuerpo, la interrupción abrupta que no los dejó seguir más —Ha pasado un tiempo —Fue lo que se le ocurrió decir. 

Bruce se aclaró la garganta y se rascó una mejilla. Era difícil olvidar a un hombre como Clark, pero justo ahora no sabía si tenía tiempo para dedicarle.

—Supongo que sí 

Las noches con Superman lo tenían un poco al borde de un ataque de estrés. Movió su cabeza con elegancia y sonrió al otro ¡Que le dieran al sospechoso! Total, luego podía investigar más; justo ahora su cuerpo empezaba a exigirle que se relajara un poco, y mira tú por dónde, Clark, que seguro estaba muy dispuesto, había aparecido de la nada. 

—¿Te ibas ya o…?

—Estaba solo… Uh —El reportero miró hacia atrás. Seguir a sospechosos por las fiestas en un baño no era una gran idea. 

—¿Te apetece una copa? —Bruce invitó. 

Y sí, Clark aceptó. También aceptó bailar un poco. Apoyar la mano en su cintura, dar un par de vueltas, oler de nuevo el perfume caro del magnate. A veces, distraerse un poco del trabajo no era una falta muy grave. 

Ah, solo por una noche podría alejar su mente del rechazo de Bats. 

Las manos eran un complicado rompecabezas. Las unas viajaban con descaro, las otras, algo tímidas pero sin quedarse atrás, apretaban y arrancaban lo que veían a su paso. Los labios nada tuvieron que envidiar, porque recorrieron cada parte del otro con la más consagrada maestría.

Pronto las respiraciones se vieron disparejas y raudas, luego, una vez llegado al culmen del éxtasis, se vieron intentando recuperar el ritmo tranquilo de siempre. Bruce se estiró perezosamente, evitó darse la vuelta porque el sofá era demasiado estrecho para contenerlos a los dos y la caída hubiera sido inminente. En su lugar, se sacudió y se apoyó de algún lugar para sentarse mientras que Clark a su lado se movió de igual forma. 

—Es tarde. 

Dijo el de Metrópolis como que si no fuera obvia la oscuridad que traspasaba el ventanal de la mansión. Bruce a su lado pensó que Superman estaría muy decepcionado de no haberlo visto patrullar esa noche, en cierta parte, y aunque nunca lo admitiría, él también lo estaba. 

—Puedes quedarte en el sofá. 

Le sonrió a su puro estilo 'Brucie Wayne' y se levantó en todo su esplendor. No era de esos que se quedaban al amanecer o que en una primera vez te llevaba a conocer sus sábanas de seda; tenía una reputación que cuidar. Tal parece que a Clark no le importó, porque, a la mañana siguiente, el sofá estaba totalmente impoluto y su invitado desaparecido. 

  
  


Al día siguiente regresar a la noche turbulenta de Gotham se sintió agradable. Batman se detuvo en uno de sus edificios favoritos y se quedó mirando la ciudad bajo sus pies. Aspiró el aire frío, llenando sus pulmones con oxígeno renovado. Luego, se mordió por dentro cuando el aire se vio perturbado por una ráfaga que se movió rápido. 

—No hagas eso —Dijo Batman, Superman se detuvo a su lado con una sonrisa. Pensó que sería agradable entrar de sorpresa por detrás como acostumbraba el Gotamita —¿Qué te hace tanta gracia? —Giró su rostro solo un poco, un pequeño papel bailo de aquí allá frente a su rostro. 

—Conseguí una dirección —Batman se lo arrebató de las manos. Al superhombre no le importó, en cambio, dibujó una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. 

—¿Una gala? 

—Los sospechosos estarán allí, creo que sería una buena idea ir e investigar. 

—¿Cómo se supone que vamos a entrar en una gala tú y yo? —Le devolvió el papel de mala manera, casi dándole un empujón, pero nada de eso hizo mella en el hombre de acero. 

—Pues, ¿Cómo lo hace la gente normal? —Tenía solo una leve esperanza en que pudieran conocerse más a fondo, cada uno con su identidad, trabajando mano a mano. Aunque, la idea solo estaba en su cabeza porque el mutismo de Batman le decía que era una horrible idea  _ eso _ que estaba pensando. 

—Esa es la peor idea que has tenido —Dijo de pronto —Pero, podemos arreglarlo. 

  
  


Oh, sí. Batman tenía muchas ideas y maniobras para evadirlo, pero nunca pensó que llegaría a tanto. Mira que hacerlo ir a la dichosa gala solo, cada uno por su lado ¡Qué divertido! Era aún más estresante, saber que en toda la noche lo más seguro es que viera a Batman en su forma de civil, en un traje de gala, paseándose por ahí ¡Y él sin saber quién es! Aunque claro, él tampoco sabría quién era. Las posibilidades de que se toparan y hablaran eran tan infinitas…. Pero no, ‘La identidad secreta ante todo’. Estúpido Batman con sus estúpidas reglas. 

El caso, allí estaba, con su traje, dentro de la gala, con su cámara y su pase de reportero, ¿Cómo había entrado Batman? No se lo dijo y probablemente nunca se lo diría. 

Por su parte, Bruce estaba saludando a todo el que se le cruzara. Ello le daba la oportunidad de revolverse y estar pendiente de los sospechosos, a los que, por cierto, saludó también. Saber que Superman estaba por allí también hizo más emocionante la noche; podría encontrarlo, hablar con él, estrechar su mano y jamás se daría cuenta de ello. 

Tan solo había dispuesto un comunicador, al que responderían cada hora, porque él así lo había previsto para evitar escuchar conversaciones que comprometieran sus identidades. Y todo era perfecto. 

—Mierda —Vio a Clark al fondo. Realmente no esperaba encontrarlo allí esa noche. Iba a girar, no necesitaba distracciones esa noche, pero, el otro lo vio, y como por inercia ambos se saludaron con una sonrisa. 

Clark no supo qué hacer. Estaba ocupado en ese momento y allí al fondo Bruce lo estaba saludando ¡Si Batman lo viera! Podía sentir su  _ batarang _ en su cuello por no prestar atención al trabajo. Aún así, una cosa extraña lo impulsó a acercarse a Bruce. 

—Hola, Bruce.

—Hola, Clark —Quiso evitar el hecho de que ni se habían despedido el otro día. Ninguno de los dos parecía realmente cómodo en ese momento y, en la cabeza de ambos, estaba más pendiente la misión que disculparse o decirse algo bonito. 

_ Ticket to heaven  _ comenzó a sonar de fondo. El salón comenzó a llenarse y Clark, casi por obligación, extendió su mano hacia el otro para invitarlo a bailar de forma silenciosa. Esperaba que Batman tuviera todo bajo control. Bruce extendió su mano y aceptó con una sonrisa que era falsa por dentro, deseó que Superman estuviera exageradamente pendiente esa noche a su misión.

Una mano en la cintura. Una vuelta. Clark se inclinó hacia Bruce mientras este intentaba no asesinarlo con la mirada, lo único que pudo hacer fue apretar de más su hombro en una especie de advertencia. Clark sintió la molestia del otro y también se sintió incómodo de alguna manera, ¿Bruce estaba enojado? ¿Fue porque la otra noche se fue sin despedirse? Quizá era cierto, tal vez solo fue la diversión de una noche y ahora solo era un incordio. 

‘Nuestro objetivo se va’ pensó Bruce mientras miraba entre la gente a los sospechosos. En efecto, cuando quiso darse cuenta ya había perdido al sujeto que habían estado siguiendo toda la velada. Se quedó quieto en medio de la pista de baile mientras miraba con frustración el montón de gente que se arremolinaba en la puerta. 

—Bruce —La mano de Clark jalándolo para evitar chocar con las otras parejas lo trajo de vuelta a su situación actual. Se disculpó con la chica que lo miraba mal por haberla hecho perder el ritmo y se movió hacia Clark tirando de él hacia los lados. 

—Tengo que irme —Le dijo en un tono molesto. Se soltó del leve toque de Clark y desapareció por la muchedumbre de la misma forma. 

Clark se quedó allí parado. Suspiró, lo mejor era olvidar eso y simplemente seguir, de todas maneras, aún tenía que enfrentar a Batman quien verdaderamente iba a darle una buena por no estar atento a la situación. Justo en ese momento el teléfono sonó, la indicación de Batman para dar información breve de la misión apareció en su pantalla. Suspiró. 

‘Perdí el objetivo’ S. 

‘Yo también’ B. 

Eso fue raro, Batman jamás perdería su objetivo, quizá, y solo porque la idea se le hizo graciosa, pensó que también terminó bailando con alguien indeseado esa noche. 

‘Detrás del edificio’ B. 

Miró el nuevo mensaje, ¿Debía cambiarse a Superman? ¿No? ¡A la mierda todo! Con su identidad de Clark salió del lugar, no le importaba en ese momento que Batman descubriera su identidad. Tampoco desconfiaba del hombre para que la supiera. Bats no haría nada contra él, al fin de cuentas, ¿Qué tan importante podría ser destruir la vida de Clark Kent? Salió a la calle, pero no hubo nada. Miró hacia todos lados y lo único que pudo ver fue una conocida limusina detenerse junto a él. 

—¿Es en serio? —La ventanilla se bajó. El dueño en su interior se llevó una mano a la cabeza y lo escuchó maldecir por lo bajo. 

—¿Bruce? 

—No, tu hada madrina —Su mirada azul irónica se posó sobre él y luego lo vio dibujar una sonrisa casi divertida —Sube,  _ boy scout _ , creo que a ambos se nos fue de las manos. 

¡Por Rao! Las cosas no podían ser más extrañas esa noche. 

—No me lo puedo creer— Exclamó Clark mientras miraba tras la ventana de la limusina, las estrellas brillaban a un son acogedor. Su vista desenfocó el fondo, y, mejor, se concentró en el hombre a su lado que miraba con el ceño fruncido hacia adelante porque su misión había sido fallida. 

—¿Qué? —Estaba seguro que su enojo se había esfumado y solo estaba actuando eso de Batman —¿Que somos tan idiotas que no nos dimos cuenta? —Oh, Rao, ahora que caía en cuenta ¡Se había acostado con el jodido Batman! 

—Que nos hayamos acostado sin saberlo —Lo dijo en un tono de vergüenza. El conductor pareció aclararse la garganta y fue cuando Clark supo que había olvidado que no estaban solos. 

—No es tan malo, no es como que si hubiera sido nuestra primera vez o algo parecido —Bruce intentó restarle importancia, pero la verdad es que tampoco podía parar de pensar que había terminado en la cama con Superman. Casi que sentía una pequeña emoción por dentro. Sonrió —¿Fue decepcionante? 

—N-no —Se apresuró a contestar. Clark se mordió el labio. Toda su vida esperando ese momento y se sentía como un completo adolescente sin experiencia. 

—¿Entonces? —Preguntó Bruce de nueva cuenta. Clark no tenía una respuesta para ello, por un solo momento se dejó llevar por la pasión que lo invadía y ya, sin sentido, sin coherencia. pudo jurar que el hombre se había derretido por completo cuando había unido sus labios a los suyos. 

Sus suaves labios, los suyos duros. Unos hacia aquí, otros hacia allá. Las manos juguetonas hacia un lado y hacia otro. El viento soplando. ¿Qué importaban los sospechosos cuando sus cuerpos estaban en una danza lujuriosa? Y sus corazones… sus corazones en un baile supremo. Ese baile supremo llamado amor. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> ¡Espero que les haya gustado! ¿Qué te ha parecido? 
> 
> Al final atrapan a los malos, siempre lo hacen. 
> 
> ¡Que el universo siempre sea favorable para ti!


End file.
